The present disclosure relates to an intramedullary nail system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a nail cap cannula useable with an intramedullary nail system.
Intramedullary nail systems typically include an intramedullary nail and a targeting guide used to accurately position the nail in an intramedullary canal of an anatomical structure, such as a femur, for example.
In one form, the present disclosure provides a nail cap cannula for directing a nail cap useable with an intramedullary nail system.
In one form thereof, the present disclosure provides a nail cap cannula for use with an intramedullary nail system, the intramedullary nail system including a targeting guide, a nail cap cannula, and an intramedullary nail with an external mating surface adjacent to a first end of the nail, the nail cap cannula including a substantially hollow body portion including a first end and a second end, the first end including an internal mating surface configured to mate with the external mating surface of the intramedullary nail; the cannula movable between a disengaged position relative to the intramedullary nail, in which the internal mating surface of the cannula is disengaged from the external mating surface of the intramedullary nail, and an engaged position relative to the intramedullary nail, in which the internal mating surface of the cannula is engaged with the external mating surface of the intramedullary nail.
In another form thereof, the present disclosure provides a nail cap cannula for use with an intramedullary nail system including a nail cap cannula, a targeting guide, a nail cap, and an intramedullary nail, the cannula including a substantially hollow body portion having a passageway for permitting passage of the nail cap through the cannula; and retaining means for retaining the intramedullary nail with the cannula after removal of the targeting guide.
In yet another form thereof, the present disclosure provides a method of performing a surgical procedure on an anatomical structure using an intramedullary nail system including a targeting guide, a nail cap, and an intramedullary nail, the method including the steps of providing an intramedullary nail, a targeting guide, a nail cap cannula, and a nail cap; attaching the nail cap cannula to the targeting guide; attaching the targeting guide to the intramedullary nail; attaching the nail cap cannula to the intramedullary nail; detaching the targeting guide from the intramedullary nail and the nail cap cannula; and inserting the nail cap through the nail cap cannula and into engagement with the intramedullary nail.
In still another form thereof, the present disclosure provides a system for use with an intramedullary nail system, the system including a cannula including an inner dimension; an intramedullary nail including a throughbore, the cannula engageable with the intramedullary nail; and a nail cap securable to the intramedullary nail, the nail cap including an outermost width and an overall length, the throughbore of the intramedullary nail configured to prevent passage of at least a portion of the length of the nail cap, and the outermost width of the nail cap is less than the cannula inner dimension.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate embodiments of the disclosure and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.